


Нет места третьему

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Third Person, PWP, Shower Sex, Top!Thor, bottom!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор и Стив слишком увлечены друг другом, чтобы заметить слежку. Или кто-то третий просто умеет хорошо прятаться и видеть все, что пожелает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет места третьему

Это было проще простого. Всего лишь пара камер в нужных местах, настройка сигнала и их шифровка, шестерик пива и свободный вечер – вот и все приготовления к тому, чтобы провести время с пользой. Предчувствия его не обманули, и от этого было немного муторно, капельку – ревностно, но предвкушение перевешивало все.  
Они начали без раздумий и предисловий, словно по давно отрепетированному сценарию, сразу и без разбега. Душевая была маловата для двух крупных мужских тел, но они не замечали неудобств, настолько были поглощены друг другом.  
Тор без своего привычного облачения казался, что странно, даже мощнее. Его спина почти полностью закрывала от обзора Стива, но пока и этого хватало. Вода лилась из душа щедрым потоком, заставляла кожу Тора блестеть в ярком свете спотов, и в горле перехватывало от ничем не прикрытой мужской красоты. Вкус пива уже не чувствовался, а на висках выступила испарина от одного только воображения. Там, за Тором, стоял Стив, прижимавшийся спиной к широкой груди, а задом – к паху. Но пока было видно только завившиеся и потемневшие волосы Тора, крепкие ягодицы и длинные ноги, по которым текли ручейки воды.  
Пришлось расстегнуть два верхних болта на джинсах и вытереть пот со лба, настолько жарко стало в комнате и тесно в штанах.  
Спустя пару минут все изменилось. Тор развернул Стива боком к камере и лицом к себе, прижался к нему, снова почти закрывая от обзора. Зато стало видно, как жадно льнул к нему Стив, отвечая на собственнический поцелуй, как обнимал Тора, прижимая к себе, и как неловко они терлись друг о друга, пока не нашли идеальную позу. Бедро Стива оказалось между ног Тора, Тора – между бедер Стива, и это было невозможно горячо, настолько, что жарче не представить. Но эти двое, кажется, хотели побить рекорд по невозможности всего.  
Нереально было представить их вместе, просто из-за того, что и один уже перебор – по брутальности, по силе, по красоте и уверенности, излучаемых каждой клеткой тела. Поодиночке они превосходили все ожидания, которые были у наблюдателя, но вдвоем они были как атомный взрыв. Нечестным было то, что оба не стали делиться своим превосходством с другими – нормальными, обычными людьми, - а выбрали друг друга.  
Нечестно и обидно.  
Но даже посмотреть на них было подарком. Жадность отошла на второй план, все вытеснило возбуждение. Они целовались так, что становилось очевидно – остального мира не существует, а он все равно представлял себя третьим. Поцелуй был похож на драку, так сильно они боролись за лидерство, сильные руки сжимали, гладили и царапали, тела сталкивались и прижимались друг к другу, вминаясь и вдавливаясь в напряженную, преисполненную силой плоть.  
Мокрые, гладкие, с покрасневшей от воды кожей, возбужденные и ненасытные – именно такими они остались на скринах, которые он запустил в программе записи. Каждая секунда их поцелуя и ласк, каждое мгновение – все требовало фиксации не только в памяти.  
Тор и Стив, казалось, дошли до ведомой только им точки, перевели дух и отступили, и, когда они разошлись на полшага – большего кабинка не позволяла, - стало еще жарче.  
Они были возбуждены и еще не насытились друг другом, эта жажда отражалась на их лицах, горела в глазах. Тор вышел первым, схватил полотенце и вытерся наспех, а следом за ним вышел Стив, и вот именно тогда наблюдатель смог разглядеть его во всей красе. Столько дней, ночей и недель, складывавшихся в подобие пирамиды в его памяти, наконец обрели завершение. Все было именно таким, как в его фантазиях, оживавших с каждым появлением Роджерса рядом.  
Программа послушно складывала в отдельную папку стоп-кадры, а наблюдавший за этим действом в реальном времени закрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул через рот, пару раз шлепнул ладонями по горевшим щекам. Ему хотелось привести себя в чувство перед главным блюдом этого вечера, но силы и выдержка оставляли. Он едва успел переключить экран на изображение с другой камеры и все равно опоздал – Тор уже лежал на кровати, закрывая своим телом Стива, двигался над ним мерно, но осязаемо нетерпеливо, держался, оперевшись на вытянутые руки, и грива еще мокрых волос хлестала его по спине. Стив держался за него, обхватив ногами и сцепив их в лодыжках у Тора на талии, вминался пальцами в спину и царапал ее, оставляя белые полосы, тут же наливавшиеся кровью. Правая рука его лежала у Тора на затылке, между пальцами вились потемневшие от влаги волосы, и Стив то и дело тянул за них, оттягивая назад голову Тора и кусая выгнутую беззащитную шею. Они двигались друг другу навстречу, сталкивались и неслышно кричали, и их крики и стоны отдавались в голове наблюдавшего мерным боем крови.  
Все длилось недолго, Тор замер, вжимая Стива в кровать, узкую для них обоих, а потом обмяк, обессиленно скатившись Роджерсу под бок. Зрачок камеры фиксировал каждое мгновение и невесомое движение обоих: беззвучный выдох Стива, неожиданно нежное прикосновение, когда он отвел со лба Тора прилипшую прядь, почти невесомый поцелуй. Даже то, как они проваливались в крепкий сытый сон, осталось на пленке, которую тот, что, закрыв глаза, догонял оргазм этих двоих, посмотрит позже, заново переживая вместе с ними общую на троих тайну.


End file.
